custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Teridax (Bionicle Rescue Universe)
Teridax, also known simply as the Makuta, is a powerful being and former main antagonist of the Bionicle Rescue series. He was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui in the early days of the Matoran Universe, but quickly turned against him, raising an army to submit the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. After his initial defeat at the hands of the Origin Beings, he became a recurring enemy of the Bionicle Rescue guild. Biography Before his existence The Great Beings prophecised his creation and eventual turn to evil. In order to stop him, they created the Origin Beings, six elite warriors whose combined powers were enough to rival his own. Early years Teridax was created around 100,000 years prior to the beginning of the series by the Great Spirit Mata Nui in Karda Nui, where the population was residing during the Matoran Universe's stabilisation. There, he started believing he had been created to be the ruler of the Universe. To acheive this goal, he created other Makuta to serve him and raised an army consisting of thousands of creatures living in the Universe, and started a destructive war against the residents of Karda Nui, who refused to submit to him. Mata Nui tried to destroy him, but he was unable to do so because of the power he had given Teridax. One day, Cerdad appeared and joined Teridax's army, quickly becoming one of his most trusted lieutenants. But the strange being had plans of his own and tried to convince the other Mauta to join him and betray Teridax. They pretended to accept, only to betray Cerdad at the last moment and severely injure him. Teridax turned Cerdad's space power against him, sending him in another dimension, so distant from his own that he would be sure to never see him again. Seeing his twisted creation about to win the war, he activated and sent the Origin Beings, Together, the six warriors gathered the inhabitants of Karda Nui and helped them organize into an army to fight Teridax. After many unsuccessful attempts to stop the Origin Beings, Teridax decided to strike directly the freedom army, willing to crush the rebellion once and for all. He saw Toa Ignika fighting alone and engaged him in order to cripple the team. But it was a trap set by the Origin Beings, who attacked together and defeated Teridax while his army was decimated. Teridax's last desperate attack struck the Origin Beings and made them forget who they were. Too weak to keep fighting and seriously injured, he angrily admitted defeat and he and his Makuta retreated. Teridax and the Makuta later moved to the Universe. The birth of the Brotherhood Teridax, weakened by the fight, was unable to return himself, so he let the other Makuta pretend that he was dead. With Icarax serving as his general, he created the Brotherhood of Makuta, gathering all the obscure beings in the Universe who would side with him. His newly created army started raiding the new villages, disturbing the society the inhabitants had just created. An organization, the Hand of Arthaka, was created to fight the Brotherhood, but its members were ruthless and violent, even towards the ones they were supposed to protect. The organization was mysteriously wiped out, leaving the Brotherhood with no rival. It seemed that the Makuta would bring back the tyranny of the first years ot the Universe. Some years later, however, a Toa who would later be nicknamed the Hero of the Matoran Universe created a new organization to put an end to the Brotherhood's rackets and agressions. This organization would become the Bionicle Rescue guild, gathering all the beings who were willing to defend others against any evil. Following millenias For more than 95,000 years, the Bionicle Rescue guild fought the Brotherhood, stopping its attempts at taking over the Universe. Teridax remained hidden, as recovering his full power was extremely long. The Brotherhood's army grew in size and power, but so did the guild. Eventually, some of the Origin Beings started to resurface : Matoro Inika and Iruini, both suffering from amnesia and having forgotten their origins, joined the Southern and Northern Bionicle Rescue bases respectively, and some time later, Ignika returned as well, joining the Southern base. In order to infiltrate the guild, Teridax devised a scheme to have a seemingly reformed Bitil integrated in the ranks of the guild. Iruini, then the leader of the Northern base, agreed after many years of parley, believing in second chances. Bitil did his best to feed his master with informations, but as he was not completely trusted, he was rarely left alone, nor was he revealed important secrets. The Brotherhood had many successes thanks to this, but was still unable to defeat the guild. After thousands of battles, the Broherhood's power started to decrease. Five years prior to the pilot, one of the Brotherhood's lieutenants, Hydraxon, left the army and created his own, establishing himself in the Southern Continent. Teridax sent Icarax to negociate with him or kill him, but Hydraxon revealed he knew of Teridax's survival, backmailing him with tis knowledge in order to be left alone. Severely crippled by the departure of Hydraxon, as well as that of some Makuta who had decided to leave the brotherhood such as Antroz and Vamprah, Teridax's army had lost an important part of its power, and slowly became a lesser threat for the Universe. It was then that Teridax decided to act and end the guild once and for all. He devised a plan to murder Toa Ignika, bearer of the Mask of Life, and steal the precious Kanohi. Chirox succeeded in embushing and killing Ignika. He then stole the mask, but instead of returning it to Teridax, he gave it to Hydraxon, whom he had secretely joined. Bitil's real alignment was discovered by a new recruit named Lewa Phantoka, and he had to retreat. Icarax then sent Chirox with an important part of the Brotherhood's army to the South in order to retreive the mask, but they were defeated, crippling the brotherhood even further. Teridax resolved to declare an open war against the guild, with the hopes of crushing it. The war During the war, the Brotherhood made several bold moves, going as far as attacking the Northern base itself. However, the Bionicle Rangers were able to fight back, though it took them all their resources, turning them away from the Universe. At one point during the war, Gresh, one of the most important members of the guild, decided to betray his comrades and aligned with Tuma, one of Teridax's lieutenants. The tide of the war turned in favor of the guild, and most of the Makuta were ultimately killed by Bionicle Rangers while its army was decimated. However, the war was not over ; Tuma's troops, with informations from Gresh, were able to land several powerful strikes against the guild, almost destroying the Northern base. But Tuma was killed in battle, and his troops were defeated, with a very few number of survivors. These survivors kept fighting in the name of Teridax, taking advantage of the departure of most of the Northern base's most powerful Rangers to strike, only to be repelled by the remaining members, as well as the arrival of Mata Nui, who had created himself a Glatorian body to enter the Universe, feeling something terrible was coming. During the conflit, Teridax managed to locate the Element Stones, that gave the Toa their elemental powers. Seeing an opportunity to strike a devastating blow, he sent some of his agents, including one of his last remaining Makuta, to steal them. Mata Nui warned the guild that the Element Stones were being stolen, and the Rangers tried to prevent it. But Gresh, having lost all hope in the Universe by this time, unwillingly provided Teridax with a distraction by mortally wounding Mata Nui's Glatorian body. Iruini managed to resurrect Mata Nui, and unwillingly resurrected all the beings who had recently died across the Continent, including thousands of soldiers of the Brotherhood and the Makuta. This action, as well as the stealing of the remaining Element Stones, allowed Teridax to resume the war, with an advantage over the guild. Iruini and Mata Nui, having received informations about the Stones' location, went to retreive them. Teridax, with most of his power finally restored, confronted them in a Maxilos body, trapping Mata Nui's Glatorian body so that he could crush Iruini. At the same time, he sent his troops against the guild in order to finally destroy the base. Teridax, however, wasn't aware that the Origin Beings' powers did not rely on the Element Stones ; thus, Iruini was able to strike his armor with enough power to severely damage it, leaving him at disadvantage. Iruini took the Stones back from him, and Teridax angrily left. At the same time, his troops were defeated by the Bionicle Rangers, thanks to the return of the Toa's powers. Despite the guild's victory over him, the Brotherhood had regained some of its power, which allowed it to resume the war. His victory wouldn't last long, as the Barraki, members of his army, left to create their own army, which they called The League of Six Kingdoms. The Barraki had the pretention to compete with him. Now fighting on two fronts, Teidax left Icarax to destroy the newly-formed League, while he was trying once again to attack the guild. This time, he kidnapped Turaga Dume, who was responsible of the guild's finances, and posed as him in order to infiltrate the base. However, he had not planned that another being would interfere : Tren Krom had succeeded in taking over Matoro Mahri's body, and used it to enter the base as well. Teridax was discovered by Jaller's team. He fought them and easily defeated them, but did not kill them, as something else had attracted his attention. Teridax saw the confrontation between Iruini, the recently resurrected Ignika and Tren Krom, and seized this opportunity. He knocked Ignika unconscious and contronted Iruini in a new armor. However, this armor lacked mobility, and Iruini used this to take him down. Humiliated once again, Teridax retreated. The tide of the war turned once again in the favor of the guild, and the Brotherhood found itself on the verge of defeat. Teridax, in a desperate attempt, sent some of his troops outside of the Matoran Universe to create a powerful machine. This was supposed to provide a distraction for the Bionicle Rangers and give him time to gather his troops. But he was surprised by the return of Cerdad, who had managed, after all this time, to find his way back to his Universe. One again, Cerdad pledged his allegeance to him, and, while remaining distrustful of him, Terdidax, finding himself in a bad position, agreed to take him back in his service, considering his might. He sent Cerdad to protect the robot and thus give him more time, but it seemed that he had failed, since the robot was ultimately destroyed by the strike team sent by the guild. Teridax devised several plans to weaken the League of the Six Kingdom, effectively thwarting some of their projects, including a direct attack on his base. He was helped by a spy among the Barraki. He was planning on letting them win enough battles to become overconfident, which would lead them to launch a full-scale assault against him. He would then seize the opportunity to end them once and for all. But his life took a decisive turn when Cerdad returned. He embushed Teridax and, using his second body, easily overpowered him. This time, Cerdad had succeeded in convincing the other Makuta to join him and, to avoid any risks, came for Teridax alone. He sent Teridax to a pocket dimension he had created, and the now fallen leader of the Brotherhood disappeared while swearing revenge. Some time later, trapped in his prison with no means of escaping, Teridax was suddenly joined in his imprisonment by Jaller Inika, a Bionicle Ranger and archnemesis of Cerdad, who had sent him there as well. When the Toa awoke, he was first wary of the Makuta. But the latter revealed to him Cerdad's betrayal and told him that he was their common enemy. Then, he made a suggestion to Jaller : he could take some of the Toa's energy and use it with his own in order to send his Antidermis to another of his armors and confront Cerdad. Jaller reluctantely agreed. Teridax managed to escape the pocket dimension, and returned to another armor, which he used to track down Cerdad. However, this transfer had cost him a great deal of his energy, and as a result, his power was vastly disminished once again. He found Cerdad on Voya Nui, where the latter was already toying with a blue Hordika creature. He revealed himself and, allying himself instantly with the blue creature, engaged Cerdad. The battle was brutal, but the reduction of Teridax's power left him unable to fight on par with Cerdad. He was taken down and saved at the last second by the arrival of the Bionicle Rangers, who were also willing to put an end to Cerdad's threat. Outnumbered, Cerdad retreated. While the Bionicle Rangers were following him, Iruini brought Teridax and the blue creature to the base in order to interrogate them. Teridax agreed to ally with the Rangers. Left alone At the base, Teridax followed the confrontation in Cerdad's lair and learned of his deadly foe's defeat as well as the Brotherhood's ultimate dismantlement. Now on his own, Teridax left the base against Iruini's advice and swore to find Cerdad and kill him once and for all. Abilities and traits Personality Teridax shares many traits with his mainstream counterpart, including his thirst for power, his narcissism and his arrogance. But he has his differences ad well ; he is less intelligent, is not as talented a planner as his mainstream counterpart is, and he rarely plans on the long term. He is more of a warlord, willing to conquer through war rather than manipulation and scheming. He can be fooled by ohers, such as Cerdad, and is less confident when things do not go his way. Despite having a great deal of pride, he was willing to admit defeat, and was not stubborn. Powers Teridax possesses all the powers of a classic Makuta. However, he, unlike all the other Makuta, was created by Mata Nui himself, and thus was much more powerful than most other beings in the Universe. At its peak, his might was equal to that of the six Origin beings combined. He also possessed extra powers and knowledge ; he was the only being in the Universe, aside from Mata Nui, who knew how to create Makuta, and he was able to make his creations far less powerful than himself. He was also able to turn one's power against its user, like he did to send Cerdad to another dimension using the latter's power over space, but this ability cannot be used in battle. He possesses limited space powers as well, being able to travel between dimensions in his Antidermis form ; however, this costs him so much energy that he is unable to perform this feat by himself : he needs someone else's energy to add to his own. After his initial defeat against the Origin Beings, he survived but was left terribly weakened and unable to return in a physical form. It took him slightly less than 100,000 years to regenerate his power from almost nothing. After his escape from Cerdad's pocket dimension, he suffered another significant reduction of his power, leaving him slightly less powerful than Cerdad in his first body ; had he been a his peak, Cerdad would have needed to summon his second body in order to defeat him. He returned to his peak in the course of the show, but his fighting abilities were mediocre at best. He relied primarily on his raw power to crush his enemies, and left his armors' weaknesses visible. This allowed Iruini, who is far less powerful than him, to defeat him twice in combat, leaving him humiliated. Mask & tools Teridax wears the Kanohi Kraahkan, the mask of Shadows. The weapons he carried depended on his form ; in hs Maxilos body, he was carrying a double-bladed flame sword. In his winged body, he had powerful claws ; and in his titan body, he carries a staff of shadows.